


Changes

by midnight12181



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-learning your body after it grew up without you is... interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Changes  
> Fandom: Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Link is owned and operated by Nintendo.  
> Pairing: None  
> Warnings: Self-Love
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

He stared into the campfire. Link was glad he was learning to reuse his body, at least partially, at a speed where he could make it through his first day since Ganon imprisoned him in the Temple of Time, seven years ago. There were still things that he found himself incapable of doing since his body had changed from something he was very familiar with to something almost completely alien to him.

Link leaned back against the tree behind him… Or at least that’s what he tried to do. He started leaning back, only to find the tree was much closer than he anticipated. Sighing, he stretched his legs but pulled them back up once he found his feet were almost in the fire.

“Why me?” Link grumbled, removing his cap and running fingers that were much longer than he remembered through his hair. Hair which had also become much longer than he remembered.

In fact, since he was thinking about it, many things about him had become longer. His legs, which made it easier for him to stumble over the rough patches of ground about Hyrule. His arms, which he thought made it harder to put enough power behind his sword swings to damage foes sufficiently. His fingers, which made him change his sword grip from a tight, constricting hold to a looser one. Then there was another thing that was longer... and much more demanding than it had been as a child.

Before his change, his penis had never swollen up and demanded something... something he didn’t know to give. But there it was, bulging even as he shifted to lie on his blanket, brushing against the fabric of his pants, sending currents of something nice through his nerves. Link wondered if all adults went through this. Adults are stupid, Link thought, rolling onto his side in hopes to ignore his demanding erection.

Link rolled on his back. He rolled onto his stomach. Nothing was working. There was no way he could sleep with this aching need between his legs. His hand snaked down between his thighs, and he pressed gently on the bulge he found there.


End file.
